marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Krysten Ritter
Krysten Ritter portrayed Jessica Jones in the Netflix series Jessica Jones and The Defenders. Ritter also direct the Jessica Jones episode "AKA You're Welcome". Significant roles *Beth in Slingshot (2005) *Gia Goodman in Veronica Mars (2005-2006) *Lucy in Gilmore Girls (2006-2007) *Allison Stark in '' 'Til Death'' (2006-2007) *Gina the Goth in 27 Dresses (2008) *Kelly in What Happens in Vegas (2008) *Suze in I Love Shopping (2009) *Carol Rhodes in Gossip Girls (2009) *Cassie in Woke Up the Dead (2009) *Jane Margolis in Breaking Bad (2009-2010) *Patty in She's Out of My League (2010) *Lilly in Gravity (2010) *Lauren Baker in How to Make Love to a Woman (2010) *Kim in L!fe Happens (2011) *Stacy in Vamps (2012) *Chloe in Don't Trust the B--- in Apartment 23 (2012-2013) *Dana Polk in Robot Chicken (2013) *Melanie Zimmerman in Listen Up Philip (2014) *Gia Goodman in Veronica Mars (2014) *Ruby in Asthma (2014) *Christy in Search Party (2014) *DeeAnn in Big Eyes (2014) *Dr. Mary in Mission Control (2014) Quotes *"I wasn't. It's so brand new! This is like my first interview. I wasn't, but I am now reading the ''Jessica Jones comics and devouring them. And I'm hooked. I don't think I've been so hooked on something since Serial. So now I feel that way about the Jessica Jones series. I can't wait. I mean, as soon as we're done today, that's what I am going to be doing. I'm really excited about Jessica Jones. It's so f**king cool. It's so cool. I can't wait to watch it." *"''It's a dream come true. I'm a big champion for female directors and female showrunners, just f**king rad, strong women. I'm happy to be in company with them, I'm happy to be in the trenches with them." *"At the end of the day, I also knew Mike had my back. Whether we were doing stunts together, or love-making scenes, which I'm not very comfortable with." *"His background is twisted around and expanded on and developed." *"It’s such a tricky thing. I’m not supposed to talk about that. But I think there is lots of story left to tell with Jessica and I really love playing the character. I would love to throw on her boots and leather jacket anytime." *"Marvel and Netflix have proven they know what they’re doing. But it will be interesting to see how Jessica Jones fits in with those other guys because she doesn’t want to be a superhero. She doesn’t want anything to do with that. I have no idea how she’s going to be forced to team up with all of them. She has these powers and this innate goodness in her whether she likes it or not. So she’ll be a really valuable asset to the team. She has super strength. She can fly. Those things come in handy." *"It's so rad! I'm so fortunate to get to play this amazing character and have this giant built-in fanbase that comes with Marvel. I've never done anything in this genre before so it's been completely life changing. I've never been to comic con before! This is a whole new ball game for me. It would be really awesome to team up with Iron Man. That's an interesting question because I love Jessica and I love any opportunity to play her. Obviously, it'd be really exciting to be a part of those giant, huge movies with those great characters who are already established, so it'd be awesome. I'm also really lucky because our Netflix playground is so unique and so grounded and gritty and more adult. I don't think it's quite R-rated but it's close. There's some sex scenes. So, a little bit of both! It'd be awesome if I got to pop up somewhere else. There's always the chance that could happen. I don't really know, they don't tell me anything, so I'm totally stoked about the playground on Netflix." *"That's an interesting question because I love Jessica and I love any opportunity to play her. Obviously, it'd be really exciting to be a part of those giant, huge movies with those great characters who are already established, so it'd be awesome. …It'd be awesome if I got to pop up somewhere else. There's always the chance that could happen. I don't really know, they don't tell me anything, so I'm totally stoked about the playground on Netflix." *"This was always meant to be this dark, gritty, grounded psychological character study." *"So at that point I'm like 'Where do I sign? Give it to me.' And then Jeph locked me in a room and took away my cell phone and I read the script and every page just got better. It was like everything I'd always dreamed to do, from walking around looking cool to doing these cool action sequences to having this really vulnerable, heavy dramatic work" *"They'll be back-to-back. I don't know if they'll overlap a little bit. It's about to be a serious undertaking. I'm starting my physical training - lots of weight training and boxing. Marvel have this grand plan. ''Luke Cage will come out, then Iron Fist. In terms of scheduling I don't know how it will all come out and I can't even tell you if I've filmed Luke Cage. But I'm excited for Mike to have his own show. I know the tone of that show is going to be very different. We couldn't expose a lot of Luke's back story because he was getting his own show, so we explored him through Jessica's point of view. I think that helped give him mystery and tees up his show." *"''I'm excited to see what happens next for Jessica, and the end of season one left a lot of doors open and questions unanswered. Kilgrave was her reason for getting up every morning. Saving people gave her purpose. I wonder how emotionally taxed she's going to be now. That opens a lot of doors as to who will come out and play. We all live in the same universe, so there are endless possibilities." *"I’ve felt a responsibility in a lot of ways to carry this show and do this character justice. Like I said, I hadn’t seen a character like this portrayed before and I wanted to it justice so that more will follow. They haven’t really made a lot of female superhero movies, and they’re always quoting the failures of ''Elektra and Catwoman, two movies from forever ago. I’ve never seen Elektra or Catwoman but I would just hear about a lot when originally prepping for the show. People would talk about no one watching female superhero movies, because of these two, and those movies are very old. We haven’t tried. We haven’t tried enough to say that female superhero movies haven’t worked. Supergirl came out this year and also Jessica Jones. People are eating it up, and obviously there’s an appetite for it." *"''I don’t know and I’ve been thinking a lot about that because we’re going into season 3 and how things were left were so hardcore,” Ritter said. “I built so much of my performance and so much of what I do with the character, if I ever get lost or if I’m ever like, ‘oh, what am I gonna do with this scene,’ I kind of always go back to Jessica’s love for Trish." *Trish is the most important person to her. And now she has betrayed her in this huge way, and I don’t know what’s gonna happen. I think it’s gonna be an interesting challenge for me, in my performance, to flip it. Ritter revealed. "And really, that’s gonna be a big struggle I think, because it’s the only person she loves and lives for, to now have that taken away from her I think is gonna be really, really challenging and tricky. Yeah, I don’t know."'' *"''I love when Racheal and I are on the same page, I love when we’re out investigating things together,” Ritter said. “We have so much fun, she’s like my real life best friend and sister, so now the dynamic is gonna be really different." Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) cast Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Jessica Jones (Netflix series) crew Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe crew Category:Directors